Bad day
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Pero fue solo eso, un juego. Un juego donde ambos conseguían algo de lo que querían, sin llegar a algo serio, sin compromisos ni nada. Por supuesto que no contó con que las hormonas de un adolescente no le dejaran ver con claridad. Regalo para LizethOdair.


**Disclaimer: SVU no me pertenece.**

 **Tercer regalo para Lizeth Odair.**

 **La verdad se siente tan bien terminar esto, no porque no me guste hacer intercambio contigo pero la verdad pensé que después del primer regalo ya no haríamos nada (como siempre). Después de años de conocernos finalmente podemos acabar algo que prometimos!**

 **Espero y que te guste, sé que tenías ganas de leer esto hace tiempo así que con un poco de suerte cumpliré tus espectativas (:**

 **Te quiero!**

* * *

 **Bad day**

* * *

Salió furiosa de la oficina del fiscal. Furiosa con ella misma, la teniente Benson y el fiscal Barba. Amanda no podía creer en la facilidad de pensar semejante atrocidad. Por supuesto que su pasado le había un mala reputación antes, podría comprender su poca confianza porque sinceramente, se la había ganado.

En algún punto de camino a su departamento comenzó a darle la razón a Barba. Había estropeado y el caso, y vaya de la manera que lo hizo. En ese momento no pensó mucho en las consecuencias que llevaría ser un poco juguetona con el chico, el único testigo para que pudiera cooperar con el caso y así lograr un poco de justicia para la víctima aunque eso no compensara lo que pasó.

Pero fue solo eso, un juego. Un juego donde ambos conseguían algo de lo que querían, sin llegar a algo serio, sin compromisos ni nada. Por supuesto que no contó con que las hormonas de un adolescente no le dejaran ver con claridad. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que su pequeño truco no saldría. Lo más probable es que el abogado hiciera mano de eso para conseguir ventaja sobre ellos. Estar en SVU te daba un poco de conocimiento en otras áreas. No lo suficiente para ser especialista en ellas pero lo necesario para que estuvieras consciente de que vendría después.

Su intento de ayuda perjudicó a más personas de las que creía, como una avalancha.

Llegó a su hogar con el ánimo de los suelos, rezando a cualquiera de los dioses que se ofreciera a ayudarla que no hiciera peor su día como con una aparición repentina de su madre o de su hermana, en el peor de los casos, ambas.

Decidió ignorar su ritual diario que consistía en pararse frente a la puerta y pensar "hoy fue un día así que mañana podrá ser mejor". La ventaja era que eso le daba alegría a la hora de llegar con su hija, lo malo es que tenía el mismo efecto para loa días terribles, justo igual a ese. "Si hoy fue un mal día, mañana será peor". En esa ocasión no lo dejó en duda, estaba confirmado que Barba y Olivia no dejarían el tema tan rápido.

Cruzó el lumbral de la puerta, dándole a Jesse y a su niñera la sonrisa que se merecen después de un agotador día.

—Hasta mañana, Amanda — se despidió Alice.

Normalmente ese esa su momento favorita. Cuando la niñera se va y da inicio al tiempo madre e hija. Esta vez siquiera los cariños de su bebé le animaban. No sabe si Jesse podía sentir su cansancio o es que de verdad fue fácil dormirla. Sea lo que sea, lo agradeció.

Una copa, o tal vez dos, de vino se veían muy tentativos cuando un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Su primera opción fue hacer como si estuviera dormida ya o que no estaba. Había una gran probabilidad de que la persona detrás fuese Olivia, incluso Barba. Lo que menos quería era continuar la discusión, ya estaba demasiado angustiada con tenerla que seguir mañana.

—Amanda, soy yo — llamó la voz de un hombre—. Carisi. Vengo solo, no te preocupes por toparte con Benson.

Amanda suspiró. No estaba de humor para visitas.

—Traigo tu pizza favorita.

Por supuesto que la pizza siempre era buena.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un radiante Carisi. Había momentos en los que quería ser como él. Siempre positivo, teniendo fe en las personas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y sin embargo con cada día que pasaba se convertía en todo lo contrario.

—Nunca imaginé verte como todo un protagonista de película romántica de Hollywood.

—¿Qué puedo decir? — se encogió de hombros—. No todas son malas ideas. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Ya abrí la puerta, no? Sería un desperdicio de energía.

Era no muy fácil para ella recordar en que momento su relación se volvió tan cercana. Podría nombrar varias ocasiones y ninguna la terminaba de convencer. Se resignó a que pudo haber sido algo simple como cuando ya no tenía que decirle de que sabor llevar su café, o cuando él sabía el camino correcto hacia la pizzería favorita.

Comieron un poco mientras veían el show favorito de Carisi, Amanda sabía que nunca se lo perdía y no quería ser la culpable de que se perdiera en un episodio.

Se quedó un rato observándolo, su cabello rubio un poco despeinado, su camisa sin los primeros botones abrochados y su chaqueta tirada en el sofá. Siempre había creído que era un hombre apuesto y nunca se paró en ocultarlo.

Tal vez solo fue el vino hablando por ella, o tal vez fue que el alcohol le dio la valentía que nunca tendría sobria. Lo único que supo es que sus labios estaban sobre los de él. Y era todo lo que necesitaba tener en cuenta.

Carisi se detuvo después de unos minutos, cuando el aire ya era necesario para ambos.

—Amanda, yo... — podía sentir lo que venía a continuación; una serie de disculpas seguido de varios meses de incomodidad y una amistad rota—. Espero que sepas que esto no es solo cosa de una noche para mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De qué quiero todo. Quiero las peleas, las noches viendo películas, las escapadas y las vacaciones, dormir tarde por estar contigo y con Jesse.

—No tenía idea de que te sentías de esa manera.

—Soy un hombre de muchas sorpresas — sonrió—. Pero te pido una cosa, si no eres capaz de darme eso podemos olvidarlo. Jamás sacaré el tema de nuevo.

Amanda acarició su mejilla—. Entonces qué bueno que estemos en la misma página.

El siguiente beso duró menos que el primero, no por gusto pero era imposible ignorar los sollozos de Jesse.

—Creo que alguien te necesita más que yo en este momento.

Carisi muy a su pesar se levantó, recogió su chaqueta y ayudó a limpiar un poco.

Amanda regresó con su pequeña en brazos para despedir a Carisi.

—Lo siento por eso — le sonrió, disculpándose.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Seguimos con esto mañana?

—Por supuesto.

Después de todo tal vez sí fue un buen día.


End file.
